Closing Time
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Cuando el bar en el que tú y tu compañera estáis cierra, lo mejor que podéis hacer es iros a Pero no cada uno a la suya NR-18


_Dedicado a Isa por su cumpleaños. Más vale tarde que nunca._

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox. No a mí y qué lástima...

**Closing Time**

Mientras Brennan observaba las radiografías del último cadáver antiguo que le habían enviado, no pudo evitar pensar que sentía un poco aburrida. Era un viernes por la noche y Ángela había intentado por todos los medios que saliera del laboratorio hacía una hora pero no tenía realmente ganas de emborracharse. Pensó, con una sonrisa, en la semana anterior, cuando Booth la había llevado a probar el nuevo italiano que habían abierto cerca del Jeffersonian.

Pero Booth no iría a rescatarla hoy porque había salido a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros del FBI.

Suspiró y miró el reloj. Eran más de las 10 de la noche y no lograba concentrarse. Sería mejor que se fuera a casa y cenara algo. Tal vez podría escribir un par de capítulos de su última novela...

Mientras se ponía la chaqueta se preguntó, como le solía pasar últimamente, por qué parecía ser incapaz de relajarse y simplemente no hacer nada cuando estaba sola y le era tan fácil hacerlo cuando estaba con Booth.

Estaba en aquellas cavilaciones cuando sonó su móvil y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le extendió al ver quién era.

-Brennan.

-Hola, Huesos -la voz del agente era extrañamente melosa y a Brennan le pareció que su compañero estaba algo achispado-, soy Booth. Verás, estoy solo en el Founding Fathers y tengo muchas ganas de verte. Vente a tomar un trago conmigo -Brennan habría jurado que estaba viendo la sonrisa cameladora que ponía siempre que quería algo de ella.

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros del FBI? -inquirió, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el estremecimiento de placer ante la idea de salir a divertirse con él.

-Se han ido ya a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó la antropóloga extrañada-. No son ni las diez y media.

-Lo sé, pero tenían que volver a sus casas. Ya sabes, con su mujer, sus hijos...

_No como yo_, fueron las palabras no dichas que Brennan percibió.

-Estoy en el Jeffersonian, ahora voy.

-¿En el Jeffersonian? Oh, no, Huesos, no me digas que otra vez estás trabajando hasta tarde... Te tengo dicho...

-En 10 minutos estoy ahí -lo cortó Brennan sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

B&B

Tal vez fuera por el alcohol pero, mientras esperaba a Brennan, Booth se sentía ligeramente eufórico. Desde que había despertado del coma y había descubierto que estaba enamorado de su compañera, había estado un poco abatido, melancólico, convencido como estaba de que su Huesos no le quería. Pero hacía dos semanas, durante la fiesta que dio Egipto en su honor, habían estado a punto de besarse. Había percibido en ella el mismo anhelo y prácticamente combustionó cuando sintió su mano recolocarle la pajarita. Nunca había odiado tanto a sus compañeros como en aquel momento. Si el embajador de Egipto hubiera empezado a hablar cinco minutos más tarde no les habrían interrumpido y…

La puerta de la calle se abrió cortando el flujo de sus pensamientos y cuando vio a Brennan cruzar el umbral sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. La veía todos los días y, aunque siempre le había parecido una mujer muy bella, el simple hecho de que se había delineado los ojos hacía que se la viera espectacular. Sus iris azules se clavaron en los ojos de él y, cuando la mujer sonrió, Booth sintió unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Hola, Huesos -la saludó y se levantó-. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en la barra o prefieres que vayamos a una mesa?

A nuestra mesa.

-No, mejor nos quedamos en la barra -Brennan se sentó y él la imitó. Miró al camarero y le pidió una ración de patatas fritas. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada reprobadora de Booth-. ¿Qué?

-No has cenado -la acusó el agente.

-Sí que lo he hecho es sólo que… me ha entrado hambre -mintió descaradamente.

Booth sonrió, se acercó mucho a ella e inhaló su aroma, intoxicándose con la esencia que era completamente ella. Trató de aclararse las ideas y susurró contra su oído, haciendo que su compañera se estremeciera al sentir el aliento en su cuello.

-Mentirosa.

Se giró bruscamente y de repente volvían a estar en aquella sala, volvían a estar solos, los labios cerca, a punto de rozarse…

-¡Las patatas! -anunció el camarero interrumpiendo el momento. Los dos se separaron azorados y a Booth le pareció que el camarero le miraba como pidiéndole disculpas. El agente suspiró, no era culpa del camarero que a él le faltaran los redaños necesarios para cruzar la línea con su compañera.

-También le he pedido un gintonic -le recordó Brennan al camarero mientras intentaba librarse de la extraña sensación de aturdimiento que se había apoderado de ella.

Brennan comenzó a comerse las patatas en silencio y a beber de su copa y Booth la imitió dando un buen trago a la suya. Al final el agente optó por romper el silencio.

-Huesos…

-Necesito ir al baño -lo interrumpió su compañera levantándose rápidamente.

En cuanto entró al baño se miró en el espejo. Estaba completamente sonrojada y se habría mojado la cara si no fuera porque temía estropearse el maquillaje. ¿Por qué Booth la ponía tan nerviosa? Ya era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que casi se besaban y más que alarmada se sentía… frustrada. Algo parecía interrumpirlos siempre.

_-Si no quieres que os interrumpan podéis ir a casa de cualquiera de los dos_ -dijo una vocecita dentro de ella.

-_Sí, pero si él me besa, yo le devolveré el beso y entonces él me acariciará y yo lo acariciaré y nos quitaremos la ropa…_ -dijo su voz de la razón ligeramente angustiada.

-_Y haréis el amor hasta que los dos os quedéis roncos de tanto gritar_ -dijo la voz que se parecía a la de Angela.

La antropóloga negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos mientras notaba que su sonrojo se había pronunciado e incluso se notaba en su escote. No sabía qué le ocurría pero el viernes pasado cuando salió a cenar con Booth se puso una camiseta escotada y hoy también.

-Pero no sabía que hoy iba a salir con Booth -trató de justificarse su voz sensata.

-Pero tal vez tenías la esperanza de hacerlo.

-Odio la psicología -pronunció en voz alta, haciendo que la chica que estaba en el lavabo de al lado diera un respingo. Respiró hondo y salió del cuarto de baño.

El bar parecía haberse llenado de gente en el rato que había estado en el baño y no lograba localizar a Booth. De repente, una chica rubia sumamente atractiva que estaba en la barra se giró y Brennan se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando ligar con su compañero. Sintió un sabor agrio subirle por el estómago y no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando vio cómo la chica se iba, decepcionada, ante algo que había dicho Booth. En ese momento la chica la miró directamente con una mueca mezcla de desprecio y resignación que dejó a cuadros a Brennan. Se acercó al agente y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó con una sonrisa tensa.

-Nadie, sólo una chica -contestó Booth deseando cambiar de tema. Conocía a Huesos, como se empecinara en hablar de su vida sexual le iba a resultar imposible contenerse más.

-Quería ligar contigo -afirmó distraídamente. Booth intentó robarle una patata pero ella le dio un manotazo y se lo impidió-. ¡Son mías!

-Tú me las robas a mí -replicó el agente.

Brennan sonrió pero no dejó que su compañero cambiara de tema.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que no estaba interesado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Booth volvió a intentar distraerla robándole una patata pero ella volvió a pegarle un manotazo y siguió taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Porque esta noche estoy contigo -respondió Booth tratando de ser lo más sincero que podía.

-Pero podías haberle pedido el teléfono para quedar con ella otro día.

-Simplemente no estaba interesado, ¿vale? -gritó, desesperado. Trató de tranquilizarse y, al ver que varias personas se habían girado para mirarlos, susurró-. Sencillamente no es mi tipo.

-¿Por qué no? Es rubia, siempre te han gustado las rubias.

-Realmente no me importa el color del pelo- replicó Booth mientras pensaba que le encantaría hundir los dedos en el cabello color caoba de su compañera mientras besaba su boca sin descanso.

-Tenía las piernas largas. Eso os gusta a todos los hombres porque evoca…

-¡Ya sé lo que evoca! -susurró Booth en su oído tratando precisamente de no evocar la imagen mental de las piernas de Brennan enredadas en su cintura mientras él se hundía una y otra vez en su cálido cuerpo. Lo último que necesitaba era una erección.

-También tenía los pechos grandes -terminó Brennan.

La mirada de Booth inconscientemente vagó hacia los pechos de su compañera, visibles a través de su escote y tragó saliva mientras notaba cómo le apretaban los pantalones.

Sí que le gustaban los pechos grandes. Sobre todo los de su compañera. Seguro que cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

Brennan se fijó en que su comentario había hecho que Booth le mirara los pechos y no pudo evitar erguirse para facilitarle el trabajo mientras notaba cómo se le endurecían los pezones. De repente su compañero se acercó mucho a ella y entonces estuvo segura de que la besaría, la sangre inundaba sus mejillas, el deseo le secaba la boca y entonces…

Booth se giró y logró robarle al fin una patata frita.

-¡Hey! -volvió a darle un manotazo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado.

Booth sonrió con chulería y le indicó al camarero que llenara su copa y la de Brennan.

-¿Lo mismo?

-Sí -dijo ella, tratando de calmarse.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio un rato hasta que Booth le preguntó por los restos antiguos que le habían llegado y ella pudo explayarse a gusto. El agente apoyó la cabeza en la mano y la miraba con una sonrisa tan ancha y adorable que a Brennan no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba muy borracho. Y aunque aquella sonrisa la hacía derretirse, su compañero no volvió a acercarse a ella de ninguna manera que no fuera sencillamente amistosa.

La antropóloga se dijo que se sentía aliviada pero una parte de ella apenas soportaba la decepción. Y la curiosidad… ¿Haría el amor tan bien como la había besado aquellas dos únicas veces?

El bar fue vaciándose poco a poco hasta que se quedaron solos pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello hasta que el camarero se acercó y les dijo.

-Hora de cerrar, pareja. No tenéis que iros a casa pero no podéis quedaros aquí.

-¿"Closing Time" de Semisonic? -preguntó Booth.

-¿Qué? -Brennan no entendía nada.

-Es una canción, Huesos, sobre la hora de cerrar.

-¡Es mundialmente conocida! -exclamó el camarero.

-De acuerdo -dijo Brennan con escepticismo mientras se levantaba con toda la elegancia que sus cuatro gintonics le permitieron. Booth se levantó de golpe y se apoyó en su compañera, mareado.

-Booth, ¿cuánto has bebido?

-No estoy borracho, Huesos. Ha sido el levantarme de golpe.

Ella lo miró escéptica pero no dijo nada. Se despidieron del camarero y se dirigieron a la parada de taxis.

-Vamos a tu casa -dijo Brennan.

-No, prefiero dejarte a ti primero en la tuya y luego dirigirme a la mía, me quedo más tranquilo si sé que estás bien.

-Booth… -lo miró a los ojos-. Estás borracho y quiero acompañarte a casa, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Luego ya veremos lo que hacemos.

El agente quería decirle la verdad, que no estaba tan borracho como ella creía, que habían bebido prácticamente lo mismo, que antes de que ella llegara no se había tomado más que un whisky con sus compañeros pero sabía que era imposible razonar con Brennan cuando se empecinaba en algo y el hecho de que utilizara el plural le había llegado al alma y lo había descolocado.

Se subieron al taxi y antes de que Booth pudiera decir esta boca es mía, la antropóloga ya le había dado la dirección al taxista.

¿Qué importaba a dónde fuera si iba con ella? A fin de cuentas, ¿no decía la canción_ "I know who I want to take me home"_? Él tenía muy claro con quien quería irse a casa todos los días de su vida.

Mientras se adentraban en las desiertas calles, Booth no pudo evitar el presentimiento que le decía que esa noche era especial y completamente distinta a cuantas había vivido.

B&B

-Nunca me acostumbraré al hecho de que tengas este ascensor tan antiguo -comentó Brennan mientras el viejo cacharro traqueteaba hacia el piso de Booth.

El agente se limitó a sonreír. Se sentía tranquilo y relajado. El alcohol había logrado desinhibirlo respecto a su compañera pero por lo demás se sentía completamente lúcido.

-Me gusta vivir cerca del centro y es el único alquiler que podía pagar con mi sueldo, miss Rolex.

-Aún me sigue pareciendo increíble que se me parara -musitó para sí.

Booth sólo negó con la cabeza mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor y dejaba pasar primero a su compañera.

Cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, sintió el aliento de su compañera en el cuello y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

-Deja, ya abro yo la puerta -Brennan le arrancó las llaves con irritación, enfadada por haber cedido al impulso irrefrenable que le había hecho acercarse a su compañero e inhalar su aroma. Booth olía tan bien…

-¿Quieres una última copa? -ofreció el agente nada más entraron en la casa.

-No, será mejor que… te ayude a irte a la cama.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Booth sorprendido, acercándose mucho a ella, haciendo que su aroma le hiciera casi imposible pensar.

-Que… -tragó saliva, ¿por qué Booth tenía que acercársele tanto?- que si necesitas ayuda… Estás borracho.

-Tanto como lo puedas estar tú -replicó con calma el agente, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados-. Si hubiera estado más borracho, ¿me habrías desnudado? -preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Brennan sintió los ojos del agente oscurecidos por el deseo clavarse en los de ella, se fijó en su sonrisa de superioridad y deseó borrársela de una bofetada. O de un beso. No lo tenía muy claro.

No iba a dejar que la intimidara.

Alzó las manos hacia sus hombros y deslizó su chaqueta por los brazos hasta que cayó al suelo. Después, las colocó en su cuello, soltó su corbata y comenzó a abrir su camisa, fijando la mirada en cada trozo de piel que descubría.

Booth no podía creerse que su compañera lo estuviera desnudando. Su corazón latía desbocado y sentía que le faltaba el aire cada vez más con cada botón que soltaba.

-Huesos…

Brennan levantó la mirada y Booth no pudo contenerse más, hundió los dedos en su cabello y la besó.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó, asustado ante sus propias acciones. Miró a su compañera y se la encontró con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento.

Brennan abrió los ojos y le miró con el dolor marcado en ellos.

-¿No querías besarme?

-No… sí… yo… he llevado esto demasiado lejos.

No quería excusas, quería la verdad.

-¿Querías besarme o no?

El agente la miró a los ojos y, tras inhalar una bocanada de aire, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí que quería besarte.

-¿No ha sido el alcohol? -preguntó insegura.

Booth suspiró, tratando de reunir paciencia.

-No sé cuántas veces te he dicho ya en lo que va de noche que no estoy borracho.

-Pero te mareaste al ponerte en pie en el bar, no acertabas con la llave en la cerradura y…

Booth la interrumpió con un beso y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos. El beso se prolongó e intensificó y, cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sin aliento y Brennan tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Me pones nervioso. Te acercas a mí y me tiemblan las manos.

La antropóloga lo agarró de los bordes de la camisa abierta y se acercó a él, sonriéndole con picardía.

-¿Sí?

-Sí -lo dijo con absoluta seriedad y el corazón se le aceleró aún más al sentir las manos de su compañera acariciando su cintura bajo la camisa.

Volvieron a besarse, lentamente, sin prisa, y Booth comenzó a subir sus manos para acariciar su espalda. Se separaron pero el agente comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que Brennan se derritiera lentamente.

-Booth… -susurró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sí?

-Espero que tu concentración de alcohol en sangre no sea demasiada como para avanzar -bromeó.

Booth sonrió ante algo tan poco frecuente como una broma acertada de su compañera aun cuando no fuera el mejor momento. La giró de repente, haciendo que su erección presionara contra el trasero de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho ante la súbita inhalación de aire de Brennan.

-¿No es esto suficiente prueba de que estoy al 110% preparado para todo lo que quiero hacerte?

-No existe el 110 por… ¡oh! -jadeó cuando el agente acarició el costado de un pecho sin dejar de regar su cuello de besos.

Brennan se giró y sonrió y Booth sintió la felicidad inundarlo. Volvió a besarla y, antes de que la antropóloga pudiera darse cuenta, la elevó del suelo, haciendo que ella cerrara automáticamente las piernas en su cintura.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué haces? -rió.

-Llevarte a la cama -contestó, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio mientras su compañera estaba ocupada plantándole besos en el cuello.

La llevó hasta el cuarto y la lanzó a la cama. Brennan rebotó ligeramente y se echó a reír. Booth sonrió a su vez y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose y sonriendo.

Finalmente, el agente reaccionó y se acercó a ella pero Brennan lo detuvo con una mano en alto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Booth sorprendido.

-Desnúdate.

-¿Qué? -repitió el agente completamente desconcertado.

-Que te desnudes para mí… Quiero verte.

Booth miró a su compañera a los ojos y asintió lentamente. Nunca antes una mujer había tomado las riendas así la primera vez que se acostaban. Pero la miró e intuyó que tal vez fuera aquello lo que Brennan necesitaba para superar su miedo.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó mientras se deshacía de la camisa que su compañera había desabrochado.

Brennan temió haber ido demasiado lejos pero vio el bulto que se marcaba en los pantalones de su compañero. No parecía estar pasándolo mal.

-Yo… tardaré un poco más -contestó sensual mientras su mano descendía lentamente por su cuello, rozaba su pechos y bajaba a su cintura-. Dame la camisa.

-De acuerdo -contestó el agente desconcertado y se la lanzó a Brennan.

Ella lo miró, alto, magnífico, de pie en la cama mientras ella estaba tumbada. Se sentó, llevó las manos a la cintura de la camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza.

-¡Dios mío! -susurró quedamente Booth al ver los pechos de su compañera cubiertos tan sólo con un sujetador negro. El sujetador más pecaminoso jamás creado. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Brennan con una sonrisa.

-Lo odio.

-¿Por qué? -No era la reacción que esperaba.

-Porque te tapa.

-Eso se puede arreglar -llevó la mano a la espalda y soltó el cierre del sujetador con maestría, dejando que los tirantes cayeran sobre sus hombros. Las copas seguían tapándole los pechos y los ojos de Booth eran casi negros, fijos en aquel punto. Se lo quitó y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Dios mío, eres preciosa! -exclamó Booth. Brennan sonrió, cogió la camisa que su compañero le había pasado y se la colocó sin abrochársela. El agente soltó un gruñido de frustración y la antropóloga se rió.

-Los pantalones -El agente se lanzó a por la hebilla y Brennan lo paró-. Espera… -Booth la miró alarmado-. Quiero quitártela yo.

Él se agachó y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso lento que hizo que la cabeza de ambos diera vueltas. Las manos de Brennan temblaban, luchando con la hebilla.

-No consigo quitártela.

-Ya me la quito yo.

-¡No! -exclamó ella, frustrada.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti quitármela? -preguntó Booth.

Brennan miró sus muñecas, apresadas entre las manos de su compañero.

-Porque siempre he querido hacerlo. Esa hebilla es tan…

-Centra la atención en la entrepierna.

-Exacto -Inconscientemente su mirada vagó otra vez a la entrepierna de su compañero, apretada en el pantalón. Se mordió el labio inferior y Booth no pudo evitar imaginarse aquellos labios alrededor de su miembro. Necesitaba deshacerse urgentemente de esos pantalones.

Se agachó para besarla e hizo que ella se tumbara en la cama, tumbándose con ella mientras se comían lentamente a besos. Brennan no se podía creer que pudiera estar tan relajada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Booth recorrían su cuerpo por encima de la camisa y no pudo evitar mover las caderas, chocando contra la erección de su compañero.

-No hagas eso -rogó Booth con voz estrangulada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabes lo que me está costando no embestirte y no quitarte esa maldita camisa -Brennan se rió, llena de autoconfianza y bajó la mano hasta la hebilla del cinturón, que esta vez no se resistió. Se dirigió al botón y lo desabrochó con maestría, bajándole la cremallera y los pantalones. Él se deshizo de ellos rápidamente-. Déjame tocarte -susurró mientras sus manos rozaban los botones de la camisa, insinuando el placer que crearían bajo ella-. Por favor… -mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y bajó hasta su cuello. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Brennan le sonrió de vuelta y él pensó que había ganado.

La mano de Brennan en la entrepierna le hizo ver que no era así.

-Oh, joder, Huesos, avisa… Oooooh, síííííi… -cerró los ojos de puro placer al sentir que su compañera se libraba de sus bóxers y lo acariciaba directamente. El placer era tan intenso que supo que como siguiera así aquello iba a terminar muy rápido-. Huesos, no es justo, quiero verte…

-Me estás viendo.

-Quítate la camisa.

-No -Booth iba a replicar pero Brennan lo silenció con un beso-. Pero me quitaré los pantalones.

La antropóloga se desabrochó los pantalones y Booth le ayudó a bajarlos lentamente por sus largas piernas, acariciándolas a su paso.

-Me encantan tus piernas.

-Es porque evocan…

-Todo lo que voy a hacerte -replicó Booth con los ojos más oscuros que Brennan había visto jamás.

Ella sonrió, lo agarró de un costado y les dio la vuelta a los dos en la cama, colocándose sobre el agente.

-O lo que voy a hacerte yo -se colocó a sus pies y lo miró de arriba abajo. Alto, musculoso, fuerte, cariñoso, comprensivo. Lo amaba. Algún día se lo diría pero esta noche se lo demostraría. Su mano descendió lentamente por su torso hasta que llegó a su pene, agarrándolo con firmeza. Besó la punta y sonrió al recibir un gemido estrangulado por parte del agente. Sacó la lengua y lo lamió entero, de la base a la punta, logrando que éste jadeara de excitación.

-Huesos… Por favor… Quiero estar dentro de ti…

-Estás dentro de mí -replicó, introduciéndose completamente el pene en la boca.

-Oh, Dios mío. Dentro de ti, no de tu boca. Por favor, Huesos…

Brennan se separó a regañadientes.

-¿Pero en otra ocasión me dejarás?

Si Booth no hubiera estado tan excitado se habría reído con la pregunta.

-Todas las veces que quieras, Huesos. No sabes cuánto he fantaseado con ello -Brennan sonrió y se colocó sobre él. Booth no pudo evitar que otra fantasía le viniera a la mente-. ¿Y tú me dejarás que yo…?

-¿Que me practiques un cunnilingus?

-¡No lo digas así!

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si fuera algo técnico que…

La antropóloga se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Me encantará que me comas el coño.

Booth creyó que iba a explotar. Su compañera, su Huesos, la doctora Brennan, por el amor de Dios, la que siempre encontraba el término técnico para todo, acababa de hablarle sucio.

-Móntame, Huesos, o te juro que te colocaré debajo de mí y te arrancaré la maldita camisa.

Brennan sonrió y se deslizó por su torso hacia arriba hasta que sus pechos asomaron por la camisa entreabierta a la altura de la boca de Booth. El agente no lo dudó y atrapó un pezón con los labios, lamiéndolo a conciencia, deleitándose en el placer de su compañera. Pasó al otro y le dedicó la misma atención, mordisqueándolo ligeramente.

Brennan volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo, permitiendo que sus entrepiernas se restregaran. Sentía la humedad en las bragas y pensando que ya habían esperado lo suficiente, se las quitó.

-Huesos, no puedo más.

La antropóloga alzó las caderas y, ayudándose con la mano, logró que su pene entrara en ella con un movimiento fluido. Ambos jadearon y las manos de Booth se dirigieron a su trasero, ayudándola a moverse sobre él.

-Me encanta la camisa -dijo el agente sin aliento, observando fascinado como los pechos de su compañera subían y bajaban medio ocultos tras la prenda.

-Antes la odiabas -jadeó Brennan mientras se movía cada vez más descontroladamente. Estaba a punto de correrse.

-Quítatela -pero esta vez Booth no se limitó a pedírselo, se la pasó por los hombros y la lanzó lejos, para después acariciar un pecho con una mano mientras acariciaba su clítoris con la otra.

-Ohhhh… ¡Oh, Booth! -gritó Brennan cuando el orgasmo la arrasó. Su compañero la miró y pensó que jamás había visto nada tan hermoso como el color de sus ojos justo después de correrse.

La antropóloga sentía el pene duro de Booth aún dentro de ella, aún insatisfecho, de modo que se tumbó sobre él, dándole permiso sin palabras para que tomara el control.

El agente les dio la vuelta y la besó, bajó por su cuello y sus pechos sin dejar de moverse, al principio lentamente, luego con más intensidad.

-Booth, creo que voy a…

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí…

Descendió otra vez la mano al punto donde sus cuerpos se unían y volvió a acariciarla con frenesí, dejándose llevar a la vez que ella.

Se separó y ambos se quedaron mirando al techo, sonriendo.

-Ha sido increíble -constató Brennan.

-Sí que lo ha sido -replicó Booth, girándose y apoyando la cabeza en su mano para mirarla.

-Nunca había hecho el amor -El agente fue a preguntarle, pero Brennan no le dejó-. Había practicado sexo muchas veces pero jamás había hecho el amor.

-Hay muchas cosas que no hemos hecho -dijo Booth con cierto pesar-. No he podido jugar con tus pechos todo lo que habría querido, no he podido…

-¿Comerme el coño?

Booth sintió una punzada en su miembro. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera acostumbrarse a su tan clínica compañera hablando de forma vulgar.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Volvió a colocarse sobre ella y a besarla. Tenía tantas fantasías que realizar con ella… Sonrió. Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer.

FIN

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme un comentario**


End file.
